This document relates to systems and methods for providing real-time agent assistance.
A contact center provides a communication channel through which business entities can manage their customer contacts. In addition to handling various customer requests, a contact center can be used to deliver valuable information about a company to appropriate customers and to aggregate customer data for making business decisions. Improving the efficiency and effectiveness of agent-customer interactions can result in greater customer satisfaction, reduced operational costs, and more successful business processes.